Trike Chassis
Heavier than Bikes but still smaller and lighter than Cars, the Trike provides a Heavier weapons platform than a bike and is able to provide support to Biker Gangs in the form of Pintle Gunners allowing for larger fields of fire than a fixed mount on a bike. Facts and Figures Trikes are Three wheeled vehicles and while they lose some of the speed and Manoeuvrability of Bikes they can still be an effective pursuit vehicle, though they excel at defensive actions when mounted with rear facing Pintle Gunners. Crew: 1 Driver Passengers: '''1 Pintle Gunner '''Bodywork Layers: 5 Interior Mounts: 0 Weight: 200 Damage: '''12 (8,4) '''Weapon Mounts: '''Left Wing Light Weapon Mount, Right Wing Light Weapon Mount, Aft Medium Weapon Mount '''Passive Mounts: 2 Heavy Passive Mounts Cost: $7'000 Unless the vehicle is equipped with Bodywork it has no armour, and without an Engine or Drive Systems it is little more than a frame for parts. though the Chassis is fitted with basic wheels and Tires as well as basic Transmission, Brakes, Fuel Tank, and Driver Seat, everything else must be purchased separately. A Trike can have a single engine and Drive System, though it may be equipped with several layers of armour, up to 5 Layers of Bodywork can be fitted to a Bike though it does not need any Bodywork to be put in play, but a Trike must have an Engine and Drive system to be fielded Trike Equipment While an Engine and Drive System must be fitted to a Trike for it to played in an Engagement, there are numerous options for these systems as well as many systems and upgrades that it may also have fitted to it. Engines Trikes can have the same engines as Bikes though their size and weight will generally make them slower than the same engine could manage on a Bike. Flat-Twin Bike Engine: The Smallest Engine used in the construction of Trikes, the Flat-Twin has 2 Cylinders positioned 180 apart on the Shaft to generate consistent power even with heavier Vehicles. A Flat-Twin Engine costs $750 and weights 10. V2 Bike Engine: The Lightest Engine used on bikes, really only designed for cheap and light Bikes due to its relatively low power and limited usefulness when it comes to running down your enemy. A V2 Engine costs $1'000 and Weighs 40. Inline Triple Bike Engine: Composed of three Cylinders this Engine offers more power than smaller engines and offers consistent power at varying weights. An Inline Triple Engine costs $2,000 and weights 55. Flat-Four Bike Engine: With 4 Cylinders arranged in pairs that are 180 degrees apart, this engine offers greater power and weight limits than smaller Flat or Inline Engines, though not as fast for light vehicles. A Flat-Four Engine costs $3,000 and weights 80. V4 Bike Engine: The most widely used Bike Engine, giving the Bike a reasonable Max Speed and Acceleration for a low cost and weight. A V4 Engine costs $3'000 and Weighs 80. V6 Bike Engine: By far the largest engine typically fitted to a Road Warriors bike, this engine provides a great deal of power at high weight and cost. A V6 Engine costs $6'000 and weighs 125. Wankel Rotary Bike Engine: Both Obscure and Rare the Wankel Rotary Engine is most commonly built by hand and requires extensive and constant maintenance due to its complexity and the fact that they are rarely if ever used. A Wankel Rotary Engine costs $4,500 and weights 25. Electric Turbine Bike Engine: Using Electricity rather than Gas makes this Engine cheap to run for short range journeys, but the Engine is heavy and costly, making them rare even in this time of fast dwindling Gasoline supplies. An Electric Turbine Engine costs $5,000 and weights 100. Drive Systems The Main control systems for Trikes are generally identical to Bikes and as such use the same options that Bikes have. Cable System: The Most basic form of Drive System for any Trike is the Cable System, composed of a few levers, hinges, and cables to provide a direct connection to the engine and wheels. A Cable System Costs $2'000 and weighs 10. hydraulic System: Most Trikes used by Road Warriors are fitted with this system, composed of hydraulic cables and control components connecting the Engine and Wheels to the Drivers hands. A hydraulic System Costs $5'000 and Weighs 50. Electronic System: By far the most complex and advanced form of Drive System, composed of computers and actuators that connect the Engine and Wheels to the handle bars. An Electronic System Costs $7'000 and weighs 25. Bodywork Trikes can have up to 5 Layers of Bodywork, but in other respects are identical to bikes in the way they are armoured, with the same options available to Trikes as for Bikes. Plastic Body Panelling: Is the most basic form of Bodywork a Trike can have these panels provide only 1/2 a point of armour to the vehicle but they do prevent dust and radiation from simply destroying the bike in a few hours on the road. Plastic Body Panelling can be fitted to a Trike for $100 a Facing and has a weight of 1. E.g. a Trike is fitted with 4 levels of Plastic Body Panelling it would cost $2'000, weigh 20, and provide 2 armour on all facings. Carbon Steel Armour: The most commonly used form of armour on the road is a composite Carbon Metamaterial coated by Steel plating layers providing armour protection at a reasonable cost, though it is the heaviest form of armour available. Carbon Steel Armour Costs $500 per facing and has a weight of 8. E.g. a Trike fitted with 4 levels of Carbon Steel Armour would cost $10'000, Weigh 160, and provide 4 points of armour. Carbon Plastic Armour: Though composed of the same sort of Carbon Metamaterial this armour is made with Plastic composites and Carbon-Plastic Fibres making it more costly to buy but much lighter than other armours. Carbon Plastic Armour Costs $1'000 per facing and has a weight of 4. E.g. a Trike fitted with 4 levels of Carbon Plastic Armour would cost $20'000, weigh 80, and provide 4 points of armour. Weapons Trikes have 2 Light Weapon Mounts, 1 Medium Weapon Mount, and 2 Heavy Passive Mounts that can carry a wide variety of options, wing mounted weapons on a Trike must be identical and Linked to maintain the vehicles balance while firing. Outrigger Mounts: These frames are fitted to the sides of a Trike as a pair and provide the bike with 2 Medium Weapon Mounts on the Sides of the Trike, they must always be balanced in order to allow the rider to control the trike and they must be linked. Outrigger Mounts Cost $500 and Weigh 10 but come with no weapons fitted. Light Weight Weapon and Medium Weight Weapon: There are numerous kinds of weapon that can be fitted to a Trike and vary considerably in function, weight, and cost. Light Weight Passive and Heavy Weight Passives: As with Weapons there are numerous types of Passives that vary in function as well as weight and cost. Other Equipment As with Bikes a Trike is able to be fitted with a variety of systems that offer varying benefits to the vehicle. Charger: The use of Fuel Injectors, Turbo Chargers, and other such systems is commonly applied to increase the fuel flow rate or regulate the engine more effectively, a Vehicle fitted with a Charger gains more power and acceleration from their Engine. Chargers cost $5'000 and Weigh 5. Nox: Originally referred to as Nos or NO2 this system provides a vehicle with a sudden and significant increase to its Acceleration and Max Speed, though this is not automatically active as it can cause the engine to explode. Nox Injectors cost $2'000 and weigh 5. Oil Injection: By Injecting Oil into the engines fuel this system generates a trail of smoke behind the vehicle obscuring line of sight for those behind it, this system provides a tactical advantage but it does negatively impact the vehicles Acceleration and Max Speed. Oil Injectors cost $2'000 and weigh 5. Drag Chute: The addition of a Drag Chute is designed to provide a sudden massive improvement to the vehicles Braking slowing the vehicle down very quickly and potentially averting a crash. Drag Chutes cost $3'000 and weight 20. Reinforced Tyres: The development of high impact rubbers and self inflating tyres makes it possible to fit a vehicle with toughened tyres that are able to reduce or even eliminate damage taken on the vehicles tyres. Reinforced Tyres for Bikes cost $3'000 and weigh 0. Crash Bars: Trikes provide very little protection to their driver and some prefer to fit reinforced bars to their Trike so that they have better chances of survival on the road. Crash Bars cost $500 to fit to a trike and weigh 10. G.P.S: This upgrade is a small Satnav fitted to the Vehicle that provides up to date (where Possible) information to the Driver on the layout of roads ahead of the Driver, G.P.S. costs $500 and Weighs 0. Using Trikes in Dark Future See Trike Manoeuvres, Trike Critical Hit Chart, and Main Rules See Also Raider Trike Vehicle Design Index